El soldado de plomo
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: "La felicidad es esa cosa con plumas..." Francis Bonnefoy es socio de una compañía de ballet que está pronta a hacer su gran debut. Alfred Jones lidera una importante investigación, mientras que Arthur reúne pistas acerca de una serie de crímenes que comparten una constante en común (la misma que ellos): alas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Plot: Wingtalia.**_

 _ **FrUK, RusAme,**_ ** _et cetĕra,_** ** _et cetĕra._**

 ** _Rating: T._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Personajes a ese japonés que hace dibujitos de países... ¿Himaruya?_**

 _ **Regalo de... ehem, aniversario, para Sajit, Monsieur Rosbif, o más fácil, mi tovarisch. Ye tem.**_

* * *

Francis vivía en la calle 47. Era una bonita calle, si me lo preguntas. Y si no, también. Lo suficientemente amplia como para caminar cómodamente, sin tener que sortear plumas y codazos, como toda la zona en general, y tranquila, casi de musical. El escenario en general invitaba a sonreír y tomarse un café, aspecto que muchos emprendedores habían ocupado para hacerse de un local bonito. Todas las bebidas solían saber a _lo mismo,_ aunque todas las personas solían decir que eran _diferentes._

Era de mañana. El cielo estaba despejado, y al azul tan puro que casi lastimaba le cubrían apenas unas nubes ralas. A pesar de que todo estaba cubierto por los haces amarillos del sol, hacía frío. El vaho que desprendía la taza de té (absolutamente necesaria en ese tipo de días) le empañó los lentes de leer, y Francis se los quitó, rindiéndose. Le dio un trago largo a la taza, quemándose sólo un poco, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia. Estaba exhausto.

El esfuerzo físico podría ser muchas veces relajante, y para él, hasta inspirador. Ésta no entraba en esas muchas veces, y él lo supo apenas estiró las piernas y se aferró a sus tobillos. Se mantuvo en esa posición un buen rato, con la espalda recta y el pecho completamente pegado al suelo. Destensó sus músculos con desgana, antes de pararse de un salto y rebuscar en el reproductor de música, porque simplemente no se podía hacer esto sin música. Era incluso un tanto deprimente. Y si algo podía hacerse perfectamente con el soundtrack de Flashdance, era ésto.

Se sacó la banda elástica de la muñeca, y se ató los mechones rubios en una coleta bastante coqueta para ser desenfadada. El leotardo negro (que sí, obviamente se le pegaba), le daba un poco de molestia, porque era más grueso, y sentía que inhibía más sus movimientos, pero los blancos estaban sucios, y sinceramente creo que le enfadaba más perder las transparencias exhibicionistas del color blanco que la supuesta restricción del negro. Su rutina de estiramientos era bastante dura, y dolía considerablemente. Cuando sus compañeros le veían practicar, se quedaban verdaderamente asombrados de que alguien aparentemente vago y débil pudiese soportar esa cantidad de dolor. Pero es que cuando Bonnefoy escuchaba música, su cuerpo parecía estar suplantado por algo sin huesos ni nervios. No le importaba en lo más mínimo el esfuerzo si de perfeccionar algo se trataba, y era por eso que estaba donde estaba.

Tiró unas cuantas piruetas hacia a atrás, y comenzó a preparar sus pies. Los estiramientos le habían dejado jadeando y con los mechones de pelo que se escapaban del agarre pegados a su frente con el sudor. Levantó los brazos, flexionó las rodillas, y pegó un salto admirable, seguido de un juego de piernas en el aire. Realmente era bastante impresionante. Eran movimientos precisos, pero ejecutados con extrema gracia, demasiado como para ser mecánicos y frívolos. Sus pies tocaron el piso suave, pero firmemente, y por fin se relajó, dejando a su cuerpo hacer lo que quisiera.

Las ventanas de su sala de practicar que ocupaba casi la mitad de su departamento eran enormes. Se podía obtener una vista perfecta desde cualquier segundo piso de algún edificio cercano, demasiado, de hecho. Parecían puestas ahí a propósito, y conociéndolo, lo más probable era que así fuese. Con todo, a absolutamente nadie le molestaba. Es más, precisamente la tienda de donas y cafetería que estaba frente a frente con su edificio era la más concurrida, vaya uno a saber por qué. No, sí sé.

Si alguien tuviese un ideal de persona perfecta en la cabeza, hombre o mujer, lo olvidaría al instante de conocer a Francis Bonnefoy. Creo que no hay más explicación que esa, más que un simple "es demasiado guapo". Era una persona excepcionalmente bella y lo sabía, sin dejar de atribuirle al hecho más de la debida importancia. Cuando se crece siendo de esa manera, que no importa lo que hagas, vas a ser perfecto, uno no tiene otro tipo de margen de referencia. Así son simplemente las cosas. La gente que te regala cumplidos como agua es parte del día, y si consigues algo con una sonrisa pasa de ser algo dulce a algo terrible, pero con la calma que conlleva la resignación. Es de la clase de persona con la que te cruzas, charlas y si estamos de buenas hasta te acuestas, y piensas que es imposible que sufra, que pueda tener algún problema.

Pero por supuesto que los tiene. O al menos unos pocos.

Ya daban las diez cinco. Mientras Bonnefoy descargaba su frustración en una serie de vueltas, gente trajeada pasaba a comprar algún refrigerio por las tiendas cercanas, si rondaban la treintena. Si no, llevaban apenas una barra de chocolate entre los labios, una galleta, o nada. Y si eran más jóvenes que eso, llevaban desde una paleta hasta un cigarrillo. Habían adolescentes con ropa extravagante, que miraban con condescendencia a otros adolescentes, y viceversa. Niños demasiado jóvenes (o molestos) para el parvulario, con sus respectivas cansadas madres.

Arthur Kirkland pertenecía al grupo de los veinteañeros con pocas unidades delante, y lo que tenía en la boca era un cigarrillo. Leía un artículo de periódico en línea cuando tenía que fingir que estaba ocupado, en la especie de balcón que constituía la zona de fumadores de la tienda de donas y cafetería de carpas rojas. De cuando en cuando, entre mordiscos de su dona rellena de chocolate o caladas, miraba hacia los ventanales. Soltaba una mirada furtiva, le daba un trago a su café, y volvía a mirar, un poco más descaradamente. Frunció las cejas paulatinamente, y apretó los dientes, observándole una vez más. Y es que no podía culpársele. No, en serio, no era su culpa. Tenía que. Aunque se puede aclarar de que se disfrutaba bastante en el proceso.

Porque hay una cosa que llama más la atención de Bonnefoy que su cara linda; Francis tiene el par de alas más hermoso que cualquiera haya visto jamás.

* * *

Las mañanas de Braginski no eran lo mismo desde que se casó. Si bien se levantaba bastante temprano normalmente y tenía bastante aguante, había una gran diferencia entre levantarse tranquilamente a las seis de la mañana, a que un par de cuerpos hiperactivos (uno considerablemente más grande que el otro) le despertaran a saltos en la cama.

Pero no se quejaba. Si desde más joven de hubiesen asegurado que sería así de feliz su vida, jamás le hubiese creído.

Una carita diminuta asomó unos ojos azules casi violetas por debajo de las sábanas. Iván la miró con dulzura, e hizo ademán de ir a atraparle. La figurita volvió a revolverse, y una enorme masa no identificada saltó desde las profundidades del costado de la cama, abalanzándose sobre él. Tomó al niño entre las manos, cargándole como Simba, mietras éste se retorcía y reía, reclamándole a su otro padre ayuda. Iván se lo pensó un segundo, antes de incorporar el torso e ir a hacerle cosquillas a Alfred. Una caracajada estrepitosa se dejó oír tal vez hasta afuera de la casa, pero no soltó a Misha, sino que se levantó, lo cargó en sus hombros, y echó a correr hacia el comedor. Huelga decir que un segundo más tarde, ya tenían a Iván persiguiéndoles.

Para cuando llegó, en el recinto reinaba el silencio. Entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, preparándose para cualquier ataque con almohadas o cucharas de la cocina.

-¿Alfred?

Unas risitas se escucharon de fondo, demasiado graves como para ser de Misha. Iván ensanchó sus sonrisa, localizando casi exactamente el origen del sonido. Con un movimiento rápido, tomó un mantel recién salido de la secadora que "alguien" había dejado por ahí y lo lanzó hacia sus espaldas, dándole a Jones en plena cara.

-¡Ahh! ¡Traición! ¡Trampa, trampa!

Iván rió y le cubrió totalmente con la tela, atrapándole, y haciéndole cosquillas como podía.

-Pero si tú me estabas atacando por la espalda.

Un mordisco en los labios de remordimiento y sudor en las manos de la emoción tomaron la resolución de Misha, porque sabe que por la espalda está mal, pero tiene cinco años, todas las cosas que le gustan están mal. Respira profundamente, y en un salto digno de Spiderman se prende de la cabeza y los hombros de Iván, cubriéndole los ojos con una toalla de manos.

Él se ríe, y hace como si su pequeño hijo tuviese la fuerza de un león. El niño aletea, demasiado rápido para ser seguro, y un par de segundos más tarde ya ha volado un metro y se ha pegado con el techo en la cabeza. No le ha dolido demasiado, pero al ver que se preocupan y van a abrazarle, rompe en llanto.

-¡Buaah! -lloriquea, mientras Iván le mece y acaricia el golpe.

-Si serás bestia- le espeta Alfred, picándole a Iván la mejilla.

-Pero si yo te he dicho que no le dejes volar en casa -se desconsuela un poco, porque ha tenido suerte y no se ha hecho mucho daño esta vez- Además, ustedes me han atacado.

A Alfred se le iluminó el rostro, y salió corriendo, con una pequeña cajita plateada.

-¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio? -suelta Iván, y Alfred se sonroja un poco, recordándolo.

-¡Yo nunca te pedí nada! -ríe, y se pasa una mano por la nuca.

-Ah, claro que sí. Estábamos en mi casa, después de...

-¡No le digas, no le digas! -le tapa la boca, mientras Misha les mira divertido y sin entender- Y no, no te lo pedí, simplemente planteé una situación hipotética, y tú aceptaste porque soy awesome.

-Sí -resuelve, tan feliz, y Alfred se incomoda, porque _sí_ se lo pidió, se hizo un lío, y lo único que Iván dijo es "sí quiero casarme contigo". Sonríe bobamente.

-¡Como sea! -abrió la cajita, y sacó una cadena con un colgante en forma de bailarín- Feliz primer año de bailarín profesional.

Iván abre los ojos y baja la mirada hacia el regalo, porque sinceramente no se lo esperaba, baja la muñeca de Jones que le tiende el regalo, y le besa en la mejilla, y después en la boca. Alfred se lo devuelve, tiernamente y se separa.

-¡Ewww! -suelta Misha, tapándose los ojos y sacando la lengua, corriendo a servirse un enorme plato de cereal. Iván le sonríe a Alfred y se incorpora, tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Cómo va ese estudio en el que estás trabajando? Ayer llegaste a casa bastante tarde -pregunta Braginski, poniendo panes en el tostador.

Jones estira los brazos y se masajea un hombro, suspirando.

-Va bien, bastante, diría yo -saca un envase de leche para Misha del refrigerador- No me doy abasto yo solo. Están saliendo unos resultados inimaginables, en poco tiempo, podremos generar una terapia completa para que la gente con alas atrofiadas pueda desarrollarlas -los ojos le brillan, y le acaricia la cabeza a su hijo.

Iván le sonríe, y le pasa un plato con desayuno.

-¿Y no han ido a investigar por eso de las alas? -revuelve su café y saca la cucharita- Ya sabes, eso de los crímenes y el mercado negro.

-No... ¿por qué deberían? -inquiere, poniéndose sus gafas.

-No sé... están suponiendo que las usan para esa clase de experimentos, tú sabes. Han encontrado otro cadáver hoy, y yo...

-¡Iván, no! -le riñe, señalando a Misha con la cabeza, mismo que esta muy ocupado acomodando sus cereales por color como para prestarles atención.

-Pero no nos escucha -susurra, mirándole con ternura.

-Da lo mismo, es desagradable -sacude la cabeza- Tienes que dejar de leer esos blogs de noche.

-Pero ha salido en las noticias...

Alfred pone los ojos en blanco, decidiendo que es imposible, y le tira migas de pan a la cara, empezando una mini guerra de comida. Misha refunfuña, pensando en que lo más probable sea que él tenga qué recoger.

* * *

De vuelta en la calle 47, siguen observando a Bonnefoy, que ha terminado de ejercitarse. Hacen más de veinte minutos que Kirkland se marchó, y ahora el espía no está tan expuesto. Le mira fijamente, enarca una ceja, y raya algo en una hoja cosas que cualquiera preferiría no saber. Francis se desnuda, entra al baño y toma una ducha. El anónimo decide que ya es suficiente, y se marcha. La gente le mira al pasar, no como a Bonnefoy, sino con una mezcla de lástima. Y la sombra de una sola ala le sigue, como perro sarnoso, hasta las enormes puertas negras que son su hogar.

* * *

 ** _Es tonto, es aburrido, y es cliché, pero uno necesita algo de wingtalia, de vez en cuando. O tal vez no, pero es una buena excusa para escribir bastantes tonterías. No sé cuánto durará, pero espero que lo descubran conmigo._**

 ** _Ask: ReaKafka._**

 ** _Gracias por soportarme, bro._**

 ** _Besos,_** _Rea._


	2. Los jugadores

_**"** **-Come -dijo Merlota.**_

 _ **-No puedo, de ninguna manera -respondió Despereaux separándose del libro.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Hum -respondió Despereaux-. Arruinaría la historia."**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia original, con paisítos de clóset es de Himaruya. La historia cutre y con gays declarados es mía._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Personajes ooc. Pero tengan en cuenta que estoy haciéndolos humanos, no países que han vivido mil vidas en una, ¿eh?_

* * *

Ya daban las doce con quince, y Francis no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, ésa con la lascivia del sentimiento de culpa. Debería haber salido hace una media hora, para haber llegado hace cinco minutos, pero no, claro que no, estaba mucho mejor sentado sobre su cama, mojándolos, y con la sensación de la ducha todavía encima. En realidad no le gustaba ducharse en demasía; prefería los baños. Pero si se hubiese dado uno no serían cuarenta minutos de retraso, sino tres horas.

Con todo, la satisfacción de llegar tarde no se la quitaba nadie. La impuntualidad era una manera bastante efectiva de que, de algún modo u otro, todas las miradas estuviesen puestas sobre ti, y cuando tienes la ventaja de ser exonerado con una sonrisa, no supone ningún problema. Aún así, estaba seguro de que iban a medio matarle. Se suponía que era un día importante, y se suponía también que era una especie de junta, pero cuando se es freelancer, y uno como Francis, ese tipo de cosas era fácilmente pasadas por l'Arc de Triomphe. Gruñó, un poco fastidiado por estar tan poco emocionado y sin embargo con tantas ganas, y se vistió en un cuarto de tiempo del que lo haría normalmente. Tarareando una canción para desestresarse, metió una botella de agua en la, según él, horrenda pero práctica bolsa de deporte, cogió las llaves y caminó hacia la parada del bus, sonriendo un poco más de lo que su estado de ánimo permitía.

No iba demasiado lleno cuando abordó, y automáticamente su estado de ánimo mejoró un poco, de ésas pequeñas victorias involuntarias que hacen sonreír. Escuchar música durante ese tipo de trayectos no era una cosa común con él, pero con ese tumulto incierto dentro de él, pensar era lo último que quería, así que se colocó los audífonos blancos en cada oreja, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Una adolescente de dieciséis le hizo una foto discretamente, justo en el momento en el que el conductor decidió frenar de manera suficientemente violenta como para hacer que Francis abriese los ojos (el chofer manda decir que no ha sido su culpa, sino del perrillo café que se ha atravesado), justo al momento de la captura. Ella se sonroja, avergonzada, él le sonríe, y acaba tranquilizándose, pensando en que algo se le ocurrirá. Siempre termina ocurriéndosele algo, ¿no?

Pensó en él más joven, de sus propios dieciséis. Había decidido dedicarse por completo a la danza, cosa que no le pareció bien a nadie, salvo a la única persona a la que Francis consideraba importante. No habría sabido qué hacer sin el apoyo de su padre, seguramente habría sucumbido ante la presión. Sonrió con el recuerdo, agradecido, y rememoró a su vez el momento en el cual se encontraba más o menos tan atrapado como ahora. Era su primer presentación (como tal), y se moría de los nervios. En determinado momento, el bailarín principal sufrió un ataque de ansiedad y se encerró en el sótano, en medio del número. Con el público expectante y el demás cuerpo del ballet confundido, sacó valor de algún lugar e interpretó el rol principal como si fuese el suyo desde un inicio. De alguna forma, las cosas fueron como la seda, y aunque estaba aterrado y pensaba que le reñirían, uno de los espectadores era colega de su profesor, teniendo él su propia compañía, y ofreciéndose a instruirle. Estaba tan conmocionado que incluso los recuerdos estaban borrosos.

Abrió os ojos, antes de que el recuerdo se amargase, y esperó sólo unos minutos antes de que llegase a su parada. Anduvo un par de cuadras, deseando poder caminar con los ojos cerrados, porque cierto era que muchas ganas de entrar al mundo real no tenía.

Abrió la puerta, y suspiró con el tañido de la campanilla que Emma había insistido en poner. La recepción estaba recién limpia, y se mordió el labio a sabiendas de que le tocaría doble turno por escaquearse de sus labores de nuevo.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y un respingo un gritillo interrumpieron a R.E.M., volviéndose un poco demasiado aterrorizado para la inocua acción.

La chica rubia de lentes le sonrió, saludándole como de costumbre, mientras los pies de Francis volvián lentamente al suelo.

-¡Me has asustado! -protesta, sonriéndole de vuelta, y dándole un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

-Eres un verdadero maestro en decir lo obvio -le picó, sarcástica, y le devolvió el saludo- últimamente tienes la cabeza por las nubes -añada, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Francis le devolvió el gesto, tensándose un poco.

-He estado demasiado ocupado, Gabrielle. -murmuró, frotando su cara con el antebrazo y fingiendo un bostezo que paulatinamente se transformó en uno real.

-¿En qué, si puede saberse? -sonrió cínicamente de lado y bufó- ¿Procrastinando el momento en el que por fin pienses en un número, o es que te has conseguido compañía más cercana?

-De eso, nada -torció la boca, fastidiándose de nuevo. Gabrielle notó la molestia, y suspirando fue a darle un par de palmadas por la espalda.

-Eh, eh, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? -inquirió, preocupándose en serio. Hacían días desde que se le veí igual, y el estar de esa manera no era en lo absoluto algo común en él.

Francis inhaló y exhaló fuertemente unas cuantas veces antes de pensar en cómo contestar. Al cabo de unos segundos, abrió el pico.

-Realmente ni yo lo sé -comenzó, algo cohibido, a pesar de que fuera Gabrielle- pensé que cuando llegase el momento estaría... ¿más inspirado? -bufó, y apoyó las manos en el mostrador- Pero desde que dieron la fecha no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y de lo grandioso que será, nervios anticipados... mas ninguna idea se muestra ni por asomo en mi cabeza. Es como si de pronto alguien hubiese drenado todas mis ideas con un solo dedo. Me siento terriblemente frustrado. Sí es eso. Y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

Gabrielle apretó los labios, mientras pensaba qué demonios contestarle. ¿Que todo iría mejor, que alguna idea mágicamente se le ocurriría?

"Mierda en palabras", pensó la rubia. De ninguna manera iba a decirle semejantes tonterías. Esas cosas simplemente _no pasaban._ Si querías algo, debías trabajar para conseguirlo, y con todo lo que había pasado Francis, le parecía inverosímil que no lo comprendiese y que se victimizara de esa forma.

Un golpe seco y un dolorcillo en la cabeza sacó a Bonnefoy de su círculo de dolor y sufrimiento desmedido. La volteó a ver rápidamente, más confundido que enfadado.

-Pues haz algo, ya, no seas idiota. Encerrándote a ver tragedias italianas no vas a hacer algo original. Tú lo has dicho antes -se cruzó de brazos y cambió el peso a la otra pierna- necesitamos algo nuevo, fresco pero sin perder la esencia elegante, algo que un adolescente de diecisiete y un adulto de cuarenta y seis puedan disfrutar por igual. Sabes que puedes hacerlo -rió irónicamente- Por dios, eres el fabuloso Francis Bonnefoy. Hazle honor a la fama, niño bonito.

El niño bonito bajó la cabeza, procesando sus palabras, y aunque admitía que para rudezas Gabrielle estaba más que capacitada, tenía razón. _Podía_ hacerlo. El sentimiento de frustración aún no desaparecía, aún no había encontrado una gran propuesta, pero al menos ya no se sentía tan desanimado como hace unos instantes. Levantó el rostro, y abrazó a su mejor amiga, agradecido. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, le había dado un simple consejo y ya le estaba agradeciendo como si hubiese inventado una cura para su hijo con cáncer, pero sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Ahora ponte a trabajar, perezoso. Iván está dentro con los niños, y tengo miedo de que nos los cobren como nuevos si se los come o algo.

Francis la miró con cariño y asintió.

-Sólo se come a uno, y no precisamente con los dientes -le cerró un ojo y abrió la puerta.

Un cuerpecito casi le da en plena cara, seguido por un acceso de risas. Buscó a Iván con la mirada, encontrándole justoen la dirección de la cual había salido volando el infante.

-¿Me puedes explicar que estás haciendo? -le riñó suavemente, sin alzar la voz.

-¡Nos estaba enseñando a hacer _loops_ en el aire! -exclamó uno de los pequeños, extendiendo las alas, orgullosito.

Francis acarició la cabeza de Misha, llevándose a Iván unos metros del grupillo.

-¡Tienen ocho años! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué tal e intentan recrear lanzamiento de niños en la calle y chocan con algo?

Braginski agacha la mirada, regañado.

-¡Pero si yo a su edad yo ya hacía todo tipo de cosas!

-Pero tú eres inmortal, así no vale -bromea, no queriendo saber en realidad qué hacía en su infancia- ¿Han seguido algo del programa mientras yo no estaba?

Iván se sonroja, porque han estado haciendo cosas que se asemejan más a acrobacias de alto riesgo que pasos de baile.

-No, no me digas, prefiero no saber. Así cuando me interroguen no tendré por qué mentir -murmura no tan de broma, avanzando de nuevo hacia el grupo de chiquillos.

Tenía la fortuna de llevarse bastante bien con los pequeños, y hasta los más rebeldes acababan por ceder ya sea a su encanto o a su yugo. Verlos practicar era realmente adorable, y aunque tenían algunos tropiezos, aprendían bastante rápido.

Al cabo de un par de horas, la alarma del teléfono de Francis comenzó a sonar, y se despidió, siendo relevado por Lovino. Los pequeños siempre ponían cara de consternación, porque si bien el profesor Bonnefoy era estricto, el profesor Vargas lo era aún más. Los exámenes prácticos con él eran el terror, pero si lograbas pasarlos era una anécdota merecedora de ser contada

Bonnefoy le palmeó el culo, como siempre, antes de salir, seguido de la retahíla de insultos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

Emma tenía un lindo y escondido taller en el centro de la ciudad. Govert le había repetido infinida de veces que si la moviese aun lugar un ápice más concurrido, tendría como mínimo el doble de clientes. Ella solía contestarle que si le encontraba un lugar con buena renta en una calle importante, se trasladaría.

Aún así, tenía bastantes clientes, y siempre había trabajo qué hacer. Le gustaba lo que hacía, y aunque todos en su familia la llamaron mediocre en su momento, ahora estaba bastante bien parada. Había hecho un par de diseños para una pequeña pasarela, y alabaron de tal manera sus vestidos que se hicieron virales en internet, haciéndose de cierta fama en el mundillo. Acababa de mandar un e-mail con unos bosquejos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Francis! -exclamó tras abrir, prediéndosele al cuello al acto, sintiendo como la cargaban y le daban vueltas- Pensé que jamás vendrías -sonrisa felina- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que queremos -comenta, animada, cgiendo una libreta y una pluma.

Él le devuelve el gesto, y suspira.

-En realidad aún no tengo nada -confiesa, sentándose en el asiento que le ofrece, y apoyando los brazos en las piernas- Quiero hacer algo clásico, pero no viejo. Quiero rediseñar canciones, quiero expresar algo distinto... quiero todo y no tengo nada -ríe, con desgana.

Emma sonríe con pesar, comprendiéndole a la perfección.

-¿Te traigo algo de tomar? -sin esperar respuesta se dirige a su pequeña cocina, y saca la cafetera- Acabo de hacer café -continúa, moviéndose de prisa- No lo sé... sabes que yo no sé de esas cosa, pero... ¿por qué no intentas algo como ésas películas que han estado sacando de un tiempo acá? -Francis le levanta una ceja, y ésta le tiende la taza, encogiéndose de hombros- Ya sabes, de remakes de clásicos, versión hardcore -Francis se ríe y a Emma se le contagia la risa- ¿Qué? Sé que ya es algo trillado, pero aprovecha que está de moda, y a tu manera, podría quedar bastante bien.

Bonnefoy toma la taza blanca con elegancia, y olisquea, sonriendo con satisfacción, como siempre que Emma le prepara algo.

-Ya, ¿pero como qué? ¿Alicia? No soy Tim Burton, y para villanos no puedo hacer una copia de Angelina Jolie -haciendo referencia a Maléfica, e imita la forma de sus labios con forma absurda y se ríe- Ya han hecho Bella y Bestia, Cenicienta... ¿qué más?

Emma niega con la cabeza y se cruza de piernas.

-Hala, ¿por qué siempre ustedes, panda de gays, se va siempre por las princesas? -Francis suelta una pequeña carcajada y Emma prosigue- Pueden hacer, yo qué sé, El fantasma de Canterville, El mago de oz... -Francis vuelve a burlarse, y ella hace los ojos en blanco- ¡Ya sé, Platero! Tú tienes pinta de Platero.

Francis silba y le saca la lengua.

-Por lo menos yo soy adorable, tú más bien serías Pinky.

Emma se carcajea, y le hace una mueca.

-A este paso, terminarás haciendo el Soldadito de Plomo.

Él entrecerró los ojos, y los abrió de golpe.

-Vaya tontería... lo voy a hacer. -Emma se echó a reír de nuevo, callándose de golpe al ver que Francis no lo hacía.

-Anda, ¿vas en serio -él asintió. Emma se tomó la cabeza con las manos y farfulló algo inteligible- ¡Pero si yo bromeaba, hombre! ¡No voy a hacer disfraces de rata! -refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos.

-Es en serio, ¿te imaginas? Podríamos hacer unos acabados en gris metálico para las ratas, no en plan botarga, sino en algo más estilizado y algo grotesco, eso ya lo decidirías tú. Y para el soldado, elegante... tal vez podríamos usar el de la antigua armada francesa. Y por todo lo divino, ¡la bailarina! Sería preciosa, tirando más como una femme fatale demasiado inalcanzable, etérea para ser común. Y podríamos hacer algo con sombras...

-¡Ya! Ya lo he entendido. Mira cómo te pones a parlotear con esto. ¿Estás completamente seguro? Ten en cuenta de que al menos en la primera función irá un grupo considerable de niños, asegúrate de tener la publicidad adecuada.

Bonnefoy sonríe sinceramente al fin, sintiendo como el corazón le late cada vez más deprisa.

-Es que me hace bastante ilusión... es lo primero de lo que estoy completamente a cargo, y realmente no quiero dar una mala impresión, o parecer un inepto... -mira al techo y suspira, una de tantas en el día-Sí, lo estoy, supongo. De cualquier forma, no hay mucho tiempo, y esto es mejor que nada.

Emma se levanta de nuevo a por su cuaderno y lápiz, poniéndose a garabatear.

-Pues, si está decidido, debo ponerme a trabajar de una vez. ¡Hay mucho qué hacer!

Cuando Emma estaba en verdad concentrada, fruncía el ceño de la misma manera que su hermano, pero muchísimo menos atemorizante, con el atenuante extra que sacaba la lengua, y parecía un la boca de un gatito recién nacido. Francis le sonrió con ternura y la besó en la cabeza, decidiendo mejor dejarla sola. En el trayecto hacia casa, pensó que aún tenía que decírselo a los demás, y no estaba seguro si lo aceptarían.

"Al diablo", pensó. "Se supone que yo soy el jefe, y deben obedecerme", intentó tranquilizarse. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan ansioso, y aunque parecía tener un motivo importante para estarlo, no parecía se ése el problema. Sacudió la cabeza, atribuyéndoselo a la falta de sexo, y programó su agenda para llamarle a Michelle y a Vash mañana, para reunir a todo el equipo. Por ahora, el día afuera había terminado. Iría a su apartamento, se haría una mascarilla de algo,y tomaría un baño mientras leía Nylon o algo.

* * *

Las noches de Arthur solían ser tremendamente solitarias, aún cuando había gente con él. Después de llegar a casa, con miles de cosas en la cabeza después de espiar a Bonnefoy y trabajar todo el día sin recibir ningún dato importante, pensaba en si no sería más eficiente armar una trampa en lugar de esperar como perros. Lucy pareció leerle el pensamiento y chilló contra sus rodillas, nada contenta con la comparación. Arthur le sonrió, yendo a servirle algo de comida. Winston tamién se le acercó, frotándose contra sus piernas y ronroneando. El detective le sacó un sobre de comida sólo para que no tocase la de Lucy, porque tiempo de estar separando perros y gatos tampoco tenía mucho.

Abrió su portátil, llevó té a la mesa, y juso cuando se disponía a archivar los datos y a hacer la minuta de hoy, llamaron a la puerta. Cogió su arma, la guardó en el cinturón, y abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿recibes con pose de SHIELD a cualquiera que llame a la puerta? -la mujer entra, acotándose en el diván que está frente al televisor. Arhtur hace un gesto de fastidio, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber quién te ha invitado? -pregunta, volviéndose a sentar frente a la máquina con los papeles en la mano.

Ella se quita las zapatillas, estirando las piernas.

-Pensé que te haría bien algo de compañía, trabajólico asocial- Has estado muy tenso últimamente, ¿qué ha pasado? Tienes el caso de tu vida -pronuncia la última frase un poco burlonamente, a sabiendas de que esto no iba por donde él hubiese querido.

Arthur intenta ignorarla, silbando la canción que canta Roger sobre Cruella, y ella suelta una risita ácida. Se levanta, acercándose, y le posa las manos sobre los hombros.

-¿Por qué simplemente no haces lo que se te da la gana? Tienes el don de jamás haberte equivocado con tu _intuición._ -comienza a masajearle los hombros, y Kirkland no puede evitar quejarse y suspirar un poco.

-No es mi culpa que hayan puesto a un imbécil a cargo -le toma una mano y la dirige al punto donde más le duele, sin dejar de trabajar- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso; me echarían.

-¿Cómo pueden echar a un detective privado, si puede saberse? -Arthur levanta una ceja- Vale, vale, es sólo que aún no entiendo por qué no te pusieron a ti a cargo. Tienes un historial impecable, y nunca has errado... créeme, a mí también me molesta. Y más aún... por dios, conozco a Francis hace años y vienen a asignarme a mí ese caso. Si se entera, va a sentirse mal y va a matarme.

-¿Tan susceptible es? -ella aprieta un nudo en la base del cuello de Arthur y este gime de dolor- Demonios, debería haber algo que podamos hacer para acelerar esto. No sabemos de qué son capaces estos psicópatas en lo que el idiota del _jefe_ nos mantiene ociosos...

-¡Por dios, Arthur! -le corta, nerviosita y hastiada- Deja de hablar de trabajo por una vez, por el amor de Sherlock Holmes. -arrastra la silla, se le sienta en las piernas y le besa, lo más profundo que puede. Él lucha un poco, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque _sí_ está estresado, y _sí_ lo necesita.

-Espera, tengo que... -y sus manos no parecen estar muy de acuerdo, porque le buscan los pechos, y ella se quita los lentes.

-Shhh -le sisea al oído, mordiéndoselo, desabotonándole la camisa.

-Gabrielle...

* * *

 ** _La cita inicial refiere a que sé que estos capítulos iniciales son tremendamente aburridos, pero necesarios. A partir del siguiente mejorarán, lo prometo._**

 ** _Aprovecho para mencionar que se actualizará los domingos, y ocasionalmente entre semana. Esta vez me he tardado, y lo siento mucho._**

 ** _Ask: ReaKafka Contestaré cualquier pregunta._**

 ** _Sus reviews y favs/follows se aprecian mucho, y aunque no pueda contestarlos por falta de tiempo, los leo todos, y me motivan bastante._**

 ** _¡Besos! Rea._**


End file.
